


Parsley

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Arthur was the kind of prat who wouldn't even kiss him if he had morning breath.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	Parsley

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2011. Posted unedited.

Before he came to Camelot, herbs meant little to Merlin. He would collect them for his mother, for her cooking and for one or two medicinal properties. But parsley...parsley had never been something he'd had a use for outside of stew.

Ever since he'd taken up with Arthur though, parsley had become a necessity. Apparently noblemen were stuck up enough to eat parsley all the time, to "neutralize the breath". As such, Arthur refused to even kiss him unless he'd eaten parsley. Not that there weren't other things they could do when kissing was out, but Merlin had become rather addicted to Arthur's mouth.

He could sometimes get Arthur to kiss him anyway, but more often than not, Arthur was prattish enough to deny him. And really, that was just mean. But Arthur couldn't be persuaded and so Merlin found himself trekking off to collect more parsley, in addition to Gaius's herbs, every week. It was a pain, but it was worth it. Arthur was worth it.


End file.
